Who or what am I?
by Hannah-Scriv
Summary: This is set exactly where crescendo left off, with Patch, Nora, Hank and the Nephilim at Patch's home. please R
1. Taster

**Disclaimer: I didn't write Hush Hush or Crescendo, this is just a taster of the story I plan to write if you like it let me know, if you have any ideas or tips let me know or if you want me to carry on let me know. **

Who or what am I?

Nora stared at Hank Millar, "He killed himself I would have thought you off all people must have read the story or had the full update from Marcie." Nora put as much venom as she could, she hadn't know what to feel about Hank till then but when he had the nephilim grab Patch "Nora we both know that's not true now don't we, Nora tell me did he find out who you where before you killed him?"

Nora shifted her weight from one foot to the other "How do you mean he knew my name yes, he lured me there to kill me." Nora watched Hank's face for any sign he cared but there wasn't one "No that's not what I meant Nora; I meant did he know you are my daughter and one of his descendants?" Nora saw Patch grimace when he heard Hank refer to her as his daughter "He knew I was a descendant yes but I am not your daughter so why would he have thought that." This time she didn't miss the look of hurt cross Hanks face even if it had only been there for a second or two.

"Nora I know you know the truth I heard Marcie tell you about your mother and my meetings everything she told you is true I am your farther, but what she didn't tell you was that I love your mother and she me," Hank stopped for a second but started again before Nora could say a word "Nora I love you to, you are my flesh and blood and had it have been safe for me to stay with your mum and keep you ... to have been a family I would have but it wasn't safe for you he was coming for you and the first place he would look was with me so I had to let you go but don't think for one minute I ever stopped looking over you." Hanks last statement had Nora's flesh crawling what did he mean looking over her?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hush hush or crescendo, nor do I own the characters. Thanks to LivvyBubbleGun (story alert), Blue Brat24 (Review and story alert), invisibleme1835 (Story alert), betarizlins61 (review and Story alert (nor do I but I do think he cares about her a bit as he sent her away to save her and as to how lovey dovey he is being at the mo you will have to wait and see what that is all about.)) ,Muse93 (story alert) and last but not least lilangel (review (that was what I thought after all he sent Nora away why not the same for her.)) This is the first chapter of the story. **

Who or what am I? 

Patch spoke up then "Ok as much as I hate to break up this farther daughter moment but I would rather you and your mouth breathing illiterates left my home." Hank glared at Patch "You need to keep your mouth shut angel and you should leave my daughter alone load him into the van," those words shock Nora out of her thoughts "No leave him alone he has done nothing to you." Nora grabbed for the nephilim closet to her when she felt a sharp scratch and everything started to blur "She will ride with me I want to keep a close eye on her." And with that Nora was thrown into darkness.

Nora came round again to the sound of her mother's voice "Hank have you seen Nora I have been looking for her and I can't find her and after her attack I ...l... I just need to find her." Nora could hear Hank comforting her mother but it felt like a far away dream or a night mare a night mare where Hank had burst into Patch's home and kidnapped them. Suddenly with that Nora jolted awake this was no night mare this was reality Nora needed to scream for her mum to hear her. Nora tried to get up of the bed someone had put her in but her hand and feet were tied to it, so Nora tried to scream but something covered her mouth.

Nora thrashed tiring to loosen the knots for what felt like hours till someone walked in the room Nora turned her head to see Hank "Settle down Nora you will only hurt yourself, I have only done this to protect you you know that right," Hank placed a hand on her check Nora flinched as if he had burnt her she wanted nothing less than for this man to touch her "now let's see if we can get rid of this gag huh?" Hank said smiling at her Nora felt like she was going to gag if he touched her again she would never envy Marcie again if she had to grow up with him around.

Hank removed the piece of material that had stopped Nora from screaming to her mother earlier just as a man Nora presumed was nephilim walked in "Ummm sir we have a problem," Hank glared at that man "What do you mean a problem?" the nephilim shifted his weight then as if he was nervous "Ummm well you see the thing is,," Hank seemed to grow more angry with every stammer the man made "SPIT IT OUT YOU IMBICLIE!" Hank roared at the man "The angle sir he is gone." Hanks face went slack "How, how did this happen?" the nephilim looked as white as a ghost "I don't know sir we went to get him from his cell as you asked and he was gone." Hank scowled "Well didn't the guard at his door see anything." The nephilim shook his head "He is missing too sir."

Hank and the man left the room then , leaving Nora to her thoughts Patch he was out he had escaped but he had left her here there had to be a good reason right only a few hours ago he had told her he loved her that had to count for something right.

**(Patch's escape.) **

Patch lent on the cold wall of his cell how could he not have seen them coming, how could he have been so blind of course Hank would want Nora, Nora his love his angle, Patch thought back to an old legend passed down through the angles and nephilim that there would be a daughter of a nephilim man and a fallen angle connived during Cheshvan and she was to be the key to the war she would chose the fate of the nephilim and the angles alike, Patch had never listen to the legend much before he became Nora's guardian angel did he start to take note . Just then the door to Patch's cell flung open "Get up Patch," Patch knew that voice but it didn't belong here not in one of the black hands safe houses "now Patch we don't have much time we must hurry." Patch got up and followed him out of the cell into a small hallway which lead to a what looked like stairs down again Patch followed the man down, now at the bottom of the stairs Patch saw what looked like a laboratory what the hell where they doing here Patch wanted to stop and snoop around but the man in front of him forged ahead "No time we must leave now Patch." We ran to the very back wall of the building and there in the corner was a door. Once we were outside I turned to the man and said "What is going on Gabe and where the guards and lab techs that run that lab were? We should have been caught at least 10 or 12 times then but there was no one in sight? And what about ...what about..." Patch turned for the angle before him he couldn't bring himself to think of that he would tear anyone who hurt his angle apart atom from atom. "Easy Patch she is safe they won't touch her for a while you know as well as we all do she isn't ready just yet." Patch turned back to Gabe and nodded and with that the both flew away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As we all Know I didn't write the books or create the charecters this fan fic is based on, but this is how I would like the story to play out. Thanks to everyone who has revied, read or alerted this story, you are my inspration to carry on with it. Hannah xx**

NPOV:

Nora had no idea how long she had been sat there staring, not moving not really seeing. Patch had left her ….he had left her here with him then out of the corner of her eye Nora saw two black shapes shooting up towards the sky and she knew one was Patch then she began to shake if that was patch who was the other shape had they found him and where taking him to spend eternity in hell."Nora, I am sorry darling I thought at least his love for you was true but I guess you can't trust a word that comes out of an angles mouth, Join us sweetie put an end to this stop them doing what he did to you to anyone else." Nora could hear the smile in his voice he was enjoying this, he had guessed that she wouldn't know how to feel about Patch leaving without her but he hadn't thought she would be worried it was the Angles taking him away to serve his sentence of eternity in hell.

Nora saw her way out in his offer; she would play the part of the dutiful daughter just as Hank was playing the role of the doting farther but only she knew she would know she was acting Hank would think she believed him much to his demise. Hank kissed the side of her head which made Nora sick to the pit of her stomach "Sleep on it love I will be back to see you tomorrow." She was glad she had till tomorrow to sharpen her rusty acting skills but would that be long enough or would he see strait through her? All Nora knew was that she wanted out and to save Patch.

PPOV:

Gabe led Patch to what looked like a hall of mirrors you might find in a fun fair or carnival, but theses mirrors should you all of your past, be it good or bad Patch stood watching his wincing every time her face came up. "Patch she will join us soon, her change has accelerated which is something we had not for seen." then Gabe kneeled and Patch just stood there in any other circumstance he would join Gabe and plead to be forgiven but right now all he wanted to do was save Nora and nothing Gabe said was making sense what the hell would accelerate her change? He had to get to her he knew what she would be going through soon enough. "Son, she shall be safe and you are what has caused her acceleration, does that answer your questions enough for you to stop and listen to me," Patch nodded "good, Jev or would you prefer Patch?" Patch bowed his head "Patch, I would prefer it that only Nora call me Jev" "very well Patch she loves you with her whole soul nothing could destroy that and when she joins us you two can be together with us forever, I never really let you fall I saw her coming and I saw what she would become and what she would change you into." Patch felt a warming sensation run down his wings and his eyebrows knit together "You are fully forgiven my son now take with you what you need and save my daughter she is ready to join us." With that Patch was stood staring at a mirror which showed what he really looked like his wings arching out from his back "Welcome back brother, let's go we have much to prepare for. "

NPOV:

Nora felt what could only be described as a blistering flaming sensation roll down her back Hank had sent someone to check on her but now she was surrounded by people in white coats who kept repeating the same thing over and over again "it's begum but we are not ready for this she shouldn't be experiencing this for at least 3 weeks." Nora had been slipping in and out of concusses and every time the blanket of un-concusses wrapped its arms around her she saw Patches face and heard a voice she did not recognise "He is coming for you, hold on." As the voice faded she would be jolted back to face another wave of excruciating pain then she heard him her farther Hank Miller "leave her there is nothing we can do now she will have to suffer, serves her right for degrading herself with him." Hearing him say that killed any hope Nora had harboured of her getting to know her farther it only cemented that she wanted nothing to do with him Nora couldn't help but let a scream escape her lips as another wave hit her "PATCH."

PPOV:

"PATCH" he heard her scream his name, he had to get to her fast, him and Gabe had made the preparations required Nora was to be brought to him then he would tell them what to do next. He didn't like this plan but he was not naive enough to think he could do this alone, "Patch you must go in and get her I will kept you covered from everyone that I can but Hank is another story" Patch nodded "How will I know where to find her this place has so many rooms." Listen to her you are connected your hearts speaking soothing words to each other even when you don't realise." Patch strained his ears to hear her but he heard nothing then as he turned to tell Gabe he saw her stood at the door to the building smiling at him beckoning him to follow her so he did he never could refuse his angle.

Patch followed her to a dark room were the only sound was a soft sob of someone in pain then the Nora who stood in front of him dissolved Patch ran into the room "Nora love I'm here and this time I am not leaving without you." But then he heard her voice "Patch that is not me, Patch he knows you're here, he is trying to trick you Jev please I am not in that room." Patch moved out of that room as the person in the bed began to move "Do you know how essay it was to block you from hearing my little girl, she will chose us and you and your kind will die she already thinks you left her never to return." Patch felt his anger rise as Hank rose to stand in front of him but just as Patch was about to act on that anger Gabe's voice entered his head "Remember you are there for her I will take care of him." Patch turned and ran as the window that led to the dark room smashed open.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long for an update college has been brutal with exams coming up in January but hey only tomorro left then I am on hoilday so I will be able to update more. **


End file.
